Gemini
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Gou meminjam puzel milik Satsuki. Setidaknya itu bukan hal buruk. / modified-canon / [Part 2]
1. run into each other

**Gemini**

_(kuroko no basuke X free! crossover)_

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Free! © Ouji Kouji. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
**Characters**: Momoi Satsuki – Matsuoka Gou. **Genre**: Friendship. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: little bit modified canon.

_(Mereka terlambat mengejar bus dan terjebak hujan, maka mereka pun berkenalan.)_

* * *

Satsuki berlari dan napasnya tersengal. Sedikit-sedikit dia berharap tak ada satu pun bagian tim Touou yang mengejarnya di belakang. Terlebih, Aomine Daiki. Kebebasan adalah hak setiap individu, bukan? Dan bukanlah sebuah kesalahan atau dosa yang patut ditebus jika dia ingin absen barang sehari dari kegiatan klub.

* * *

Gou melepas sebentar pengikat rambutnya untuk menemukan bahwa ujung rambutnya agak sedikit basah, barangkali tercelup ketika dia berada di tepian kolam tadi. Saat itulah, sambil berlari dan mengikat rambutnya kembali tinggi-tinggi, Gou tahu bahwa ini sudah saatnya dia memotong sedikit rambutnya.

* * *

Dan, hujan.

Bus sudah berlalu. Satsuki terlambat tiga puluh delapan detik dan Gou empat puluh lima. Mereka secara bersamaan menunduk di bawah halte dengan tangan di atas kedua lutut, terengah-engah.

Hanya mereka berdua yang tertinggal di bawah atap halte yang berisik ketika kaki-kaki hujan itu mulai menghujam deras dan intens, karenanya, mereka dengan mudah mengetahui keberadaan satu sama lain.

"Ah, kita ketinggalan bus," Satsuki terkekeh sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Agak canggung, memang, tapi ini bukan alasan untuk Gou membuang muka.

"Iya," Gou mengusap bagian belakang lehernya. "Dan sekarang hujan. Aah, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Satsuki duduk, dan Gou mengikuti. Jarak mereka agak rapat. Gou menyapu lengannya yang basah karena dia masih berlari ketika gerimis mulai menyerbu. Satsuki memastikan bahwa rambutnya tidak lagi kusut, jari-jemarinya adalah sisir darurat yang barusan digunakan. Satsuki memangku tasnya, dan jas kebiruannya dia lepaskan, dia angkat ke udara dan dipukul-pukulnya untuk membuang titik-titik air yang sempat bersarang.

"Dingin, ya," Gou menoleh sambil menggosokkan jari ke lengannya saat Satsuki mengenakan kembali jas itu.

Satsuki mengangguk, jasnya basah namun terpaksa dia kenakan, "Jaketku dingin. ah, aku tidak bawa makanan atau minuman apapun. Aku lapar. Ada tempat makan, tidak, di sekitar sini?" dia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Dia ikut melakukan hal serupa dengan Gou untuk tubuhnya—menghangatkan diri. Dia menggosokkan kedua tangan di depan wajah.

"Ada. Itu," tunjuk Gou ke arah kanan.

"Mau ikut ke sana? Setidaknya berteduh di sana akan membuat kita kenyang," Satsuki tertawa kecil. "Tidak jauh. Kita tidak akan terlalu basah. Teh lemon hangat di dalamnya akan membuat kita lebih hangat."

"Mm, baik."

Langkah mereka nyaris berimbang ketika mereka menyaingi hujan untuk mencapai kafe itu secepat mungkin. Masih banyak tempat di dalam sana, dan mereka memilih yang paling dekat dengan jendela untuk kemudian selanjutnya memesan masing-masing satu cangkir teh lemon dan seporsi _cake_. Hujan belum menunjukkan akhir.

"Momoi Satsuki."

"Matsuoka Gou."

Mereka terkekeh ketika saling berjabat tangan. Mereka bahkan melepasnya bersama-sama.

"Aku kelas dua di Iwatobi."

"Aah, aku juga kelas dua! Aku di Touou."

"Mmm, aku tahu! Sekolah yang terkenal karena tim basketnya itu, kan?"

"Dan kurasa aku pernah mendengar kejuaraan renang yang dimenangi oleh anak-anak dari Iwatobi," Satsuki tersenyum lebar.

"Aku mendengar soal Touou karena basketnya," Gou mengangkat cangkir minumannya, menempelkannya di bibir sebelum meminumnya. "Dan katanya manajernya hebat, makanya timnya sering memang di kejuaraan antarprefektur."

Satsuki mengulum senyumnya, dia melirik ke bawah, sebelum kemudian memandang Gou yang sedang menikmati minuman. "Aku juga pernah dengar cerita bahwa sekolah Iwatobi punya klub senang—yang walaupun kecil—mereka punya manajer keren yang rajin dan cerdas."

Giliran Gou yang tersenyum ketika minum.

"Sekeren itukah ceritanya?"

Satsuki mengangguk. "Aku dengar begitu. Tapi aku belum tahu dia orangnya seperti apa-aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya."

Cangkir Gou berbunyi. Digantikan oleh suara bentur pelan antara pisau dan piring. Satsuki mulai merasa lapar. Selesai menyuap beberapa potong, Satsuki mengeluarkan papan klip dan pulpen merah jambu kesayangannya dari dalam tas. Dia mulai mengamatinya, sembari menunggu dan bertanya-tanya topik apakah yang akan Gou bicarakan.

"Apa itu?" Gou melongok, mengintip isi kertas Satsuki yang berisi grafik, coretan, dan pola-pola tak beraturan. Kelihatan menarik untuknya, dan entah mengapa dia merasa familiar. Dia merasa Satsuki mirip dengannya.

"Oh," Satsuki menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Ini untuk klub. Analisis pertandingan. Minggu depan mereka punya jadwal bertanding dengan tim hebat dari SMA Kaijou. Aku bolos dari latihan mereka sore ini ... dan aku harus membayarnya dengan melakukan ini."

Gou diam sebentar. Dia mencerna, dia berpikir, dan dia menyimpulkan dengan singkat—setelah memperhatikan tulisan-tulisan dan gambar yang dibuat besar oleh Satsuki di kertas itu, "Kau manajer tim basket?!"

Satsuki tertawa polos, "Iya."

"Whoa—aku bertemu dengan orangnya langsung! Aah, boleh aku memanggilmu Satsuki-chan?! Aku ingin berbagi banyak denganmu, karena kita sama."

"Kau juga manajer?" Satsuki menyimpulkan cepat, "Manajer tim basket Iwatobi? Aa, akhirnya, akhirnya aku bertemu seseorang yang kuharapkan!"

"Bukan," geleng Gou cepat. "Aku manajer klub renang."

Satsuki membanting pulpennya ke atas kertas, "Kau orangnya?! Aaah, aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu! Kautahu, jarang sekali manajer perempuan yang kutemukan di sekolah. Lucunya, manajer klub olahraga lain di Touou kebanyakan laki-laki. Dan aku terlalu sibuk dengan laki-laki juga di klub—jadinya aku tidak punya sahabat. Aku butuh seseorang yang mungkin bisa kuajak bercerita soal—yah, kau pasti mengerti, urusan laki-laki yang membuatku benar-benar sibuk."

Gou menepukkan tangannya dengan cepat dan tertawa seperti seorang anak yang baru mendapat gula-gula, dia lekas-lekas mengajukan tangannya untuk sekali lagi dijabat oleh Satsuki, "Kita bisa jadi teman—atau sahabat mulai dari sekarang, hm? Satsuki-chan, senang bertemu denganmu."

Satsuki membalasnya dengan senang hati. Dia langsung lupa dengan perhitungan-perhitungan yang harus dia lakukan dan makanan yang belum selesai disantap. "Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu. Gou-chan, mari kita berteman lebih akrab mulai dari sekarang!"

Gou mengguncang tangan mereka sebelum melepasnya. Dia memandang Satsuki puas, "Satsuki-chan, ceritakan lebih jauh tentang dirimu, boleh?"

"Tentu saja!" Satsuki tidak lelah tersenyum, "Zodiakku Taurus—"

"Aku juga!"

Satsuki bertepuk tangan. "Dan aku bergolongan darah A—"

"Aku juga!" kali ini lebih lantang, mata Gou berbinar bahagia. "Aku seperti menemukan kembaranku sendiri—oh, hidup golongan darah A! Mungkin karena inilah kita menjadi manajer ya, hm?"

Satsuki menyetujui dengan anggukan tangkas, "A pandai dalam mengatur sesuatu, merencanakan sesuatu dengan runut, karena dia penuh perhitungan, dan bisa dijuluki manajer berjalan walau sebenarnya dia bukan manajer. A adalah manajer untuk dirinya sendiri."

"Apa yang kaukatakan persis sekali dengan apa yang kualami," Gou menjentikkan jarinya. "Oh, sepertinya giliranku untuk menceritakan diriku. Separuh yang ingin kukatakan sudah kau katakan sendiri, ya, hehe, dan tambahan lain—aku punya seorang kakak. Laki-laki. Dia seorang perenang, sekarang kelas tiga."

"Ah, kau beruntung. Aku anak tunggal. Aku selalu ingin punya kakak, apalagi laki-laki."

"Kadang agak merepotkan, Satsuki-chan. Dia terlalu protektif dan kadang-kadang lebih cerewet dari ibuku."

"Tapi itu kedengaran menyenangkan," Satsuki mengerutkan hidungnya. "Gou-chan, minta kontakmu. Aku tidak ingin semua ini berakhir di sini saja."

"Oh, tentu saja, sini-sini, kuberi alamat email dan nomor teleponku. Alamat rumahku juga perlukah? Aku juga punya beberapa akun media sosial tapi aku tidak terlalu sering memakainya. Ah, kau pasti paham, ini soal kesibukan."

"Sebutkan saja."

Mereka lupa bahwa hujan sudah mengurung mereka selama sekian jam, dan mereka tidak akan sadar bahwa hujan telah berhenti kalau seseorang tidak menelepon Satsuki bahwa dia harus segera pulang sebab hari sudah senja. Mereka terlalu tenggelam dalam cerita sehari-hari, tentang keluarga, dan tentang apa-apa saja yang mereka lakukan sepanjang waktu, sepanjang SMA ini.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, kan, Satsuki-chan?"

"Tentu saja!" Satsuki mengalungkan tasnya di pangkal lengan. "Kita bisa mengaturnya. Kita bisa berkirim email dan menelepon, kan? Semua bisa diatur. Aku pulang duluan, ya—Dai-chan pasti akan ribut kalau aku pulang terlambat."

"Dia kakak sepupumu?" Gou ikut berdiri dan memeluk tasnya, "Atau adik? Maaf menundamu pulang."

Sambil berjalan, Satsuki menggeleng. "Bukan. Dia bukan siapa-siapa—ah, maksudku, entahlah. Hm, nanti aku akan cerita. Di kesempatan lain," suara Satsuki rendah.

"Ya sudah, Satsuki-chan pulang saja duluan. Aku juga harus segera pulang—aku harus menyelesaikan regimen yang harus kubuat, janjiku pada Haruka-senpai. Aku harus lewat sana," Gou menunjuk ke arah luar sebelah kanan kafe, ada deretan toko di sekitar sana, "Ada beberapa hal yang harus kubeli untuk klub. Aku baru ingat. Satsuki-chan naik bus, ya? Hati-hati, jangan ketiduran, ya! Hihi~"

"Ya," angguk Satsuki cepat. "Gou-chan juga hati-hati. Sampai jumpa!"

"Sampai jumpa, Satsuki-chan!"

* * *

Siang itu, Satsuki asyik dengan ponselnya di tepian ruang latihan dan bahkan dia tidak mengantarkan handuk untuk para pemain yang baru selesai berlatih, karena begitu teralihkan oleh dunia mayanya. Ketika Daiki datang dan menempelkan botol minuman dingin yang diambilnya sendiri (ah, biasanya Satsuki-lah yang melakukannya) ke pipi Satsuki, barulah Satsuki kembali ke dunia tempat dia duduk.

"Dai-chan—jangan mengejutkanku begitu, sudah berapa kali kubilang?"

"Kau terlalu asyik," Daiki mendengus sebelum menunggak minumannya. "Siapa?"

"Teman."

Kening Daiki mengernyit.

"Teman baru."

"Calon pacar?" Daiki kelihatan tidak senang.

"Mana mungkin aku punya pacar selain—ah, lupakan, lupakan! Dia teman baruku, sesama manajer. Dari sekolah lain. Kami sedang _chatting_."

Daiki hanya diam sambil mendelik. Dia berusaha untuk melihat isi layar ponsel rekannya, namun tidak bisa melihat apapun. Dia tidak ingin memusingkan banyak hal.

* * *

Gou berjongkok di ujung kolam, lengkap dengan seragam kaus merahnya yang ditutup hingga leher. Dia tidak mempedulikan apapun kecuali saat Haruka bangkit dari kolam, dan titik-titik air dari rambutnya jatuh ke atas layar ponsel Gou.

"Haruka-_senpai_—layarnya basah! Adududuh—"

Haruka menoleh sebentar. Sesaat Gou merasa bersalah. Dialah yang ceroboh, berada di sini tanpa tahu-menahu sekitar lalu kemudian menyalahkan seseorang yang sudah berada di sana lebih lama darinya? Gou menelan ludah.

"Maaf."

Gou mendongak sambil tersenyum penuh rasa bersalah. "Akulah yang harus minta maaf—"

Haruka pergi dan mengambil handuk sendiri dari dekat tas Gou. Gou segera berdiri, semakin merasa bersalah karena dia tidak melakukan tugasnya dengan benar kali ini. Namun Haruka sudah mengambilnya duluan, dan Gou hanya berdiri di samping Haruka.

"Maaf, _senpai_."

"Bukan masalah," Haruka menjauh darinya, namun Gou tetap tersenyum.

Memastikan bahwa Haruka tidak memerlukan apapun lagi, dia mundur dan bernaung di bawah atap ruang loker, kembali menemui Satsuki secara tidak langsung.

* * *

A/N: haiiiiiiii akkkhh akhirnya kesampean bikin momoi/gou kyakya manajer favorit *masukkan emotikon hati di sini* gou sama momoi itu ... sudah mirip warnanya, golongan darah dan zodiaknya sama, lagi. tbh, aku juga taurus dan tipe A, that's why i stan them so hard X3

sebenernya, aku berencana ngebikin lanjutan dari ini. you see ending, okay? sengaja ngegantung biar ada celah buat cerita ke depannya, kalau aku menemukan ide yang pas. akan kupikirkan. atau mungkin ada saran? dan oh, sekadar catatan: sebenarnya, setelah kubaca-baca, Iwatobi itu bukan berlokasi di Tokyo. tapi demi kepentingan cerita, ada modifikasi canon sedikit, Iwatobi kubikin berada di Tokyo biar deketan sama Touou. hehe.

thanks udah baca! o/


	2. puzzle

**Puzzle**

_(kuroko no basuke X free! crossover)_

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Free! © Ouji Kouji. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
**Characters**: Momoi Satsuki – Matsuoka Gou. **Genre**: Friendship. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: little bit modified canon. continuation of Gemini.

_(Gou meminjam puzel milik Satsuki. Setidaknya itu bukan hal buruk.)_

* * *

Satu kali minuman disedot, satu kali pula potongan puzel supermini itu dipasang Gou. Siklus tersebut berulang. Matanya terpaku pada bagian sana, berbeda dengan Satsuki yang sesekali mengecek ponselnya, bila gilirannya memasang potongan selesai. Bisa juga mengecek isi gelas plastik minumannya yang dia hemat-hemat seolah tak ada lagi uang jajan untuk mengganti gelas tersebut berikut isinya, serta sesekali pula memandang Gou, yang tidak kunjung berubah ekspresi.

"Gou-chan," panggil Satsuki, meletakkan gelasnya yang sekarang benar-benar habis. Dia menyibakkan sedikit bagian rambutnya yang menghalau mata, "Kurasa ... ada yang beda."

Jari Gou menggantung di udara dengan sebuah potongan puzel. "Apanya?"

"Kau."

Gou memandang ke atas lalu meniup poninya. Dia menemukan kotoran kecil yang mungkin berasal dari pohon musim gugur yang dia lewati di sepanjang perjalanan, dan dia meraihnya. Kemudian juga meniupnya ke arah samping. "Mm, cuma sedang bingung."

"Ayolah," Satsuki terkekeh gembira kemudian mencubit pipi Gou. "Puzelnya tidak susah, kok!"

Kepala Gou jatuh menunduk ke meja, dengan kening yang menghantam permukaan dengan efek bunyi yang cukup nyaring. Tak lama setelahnya dia pun mendongak dan menatap Satsuki dengan mata sendu, "Bukan iniii!"

"Mmh, sudah-sudah, jangan dijelaskan," ucap Satsuki tanpa memandang Gou. Dia mengambil satu potongan lalu memasangnya di pojok papan puzel yang baru seperempat mereka selesaikan. Bagaimanapun, puzel itu terlalu besar untuk diselesaikan dalam waktu singkat—walaupun pemainnya berdua—dan mungkin mereka akan selesai ketika senja tiba nanti. "Aku tahu," lanjut Satsuki, memasang dua potongan sekaligus yang dia temukan cocok. "Haruka-_senpai_, hm?"

"Ng~" angguk Gou sampai ekor kudanya berayun, "Aku tahu masalahnya dengan Makoto-senpai, kakakku, dan Sousuke-kun sudah selesai, dan masalah masa depannya juga sudah beres. Tapi kukira dia akan berubah dan ... dan—"

"—Dan akan mulai memikirkan masalah percintaan. Misalnya, tertarik pada perempuan, khususnya kau?" Satsuki menahan tawanya. "Apa aku salah?"

Gou menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara piring dan gelas serta papan puzel lagi. Dia melewatkan gilirannya dan Satsuki mencurinya untuk meneruskan penyusunan puzel itu.

"Iya ..."

"Jadilah orang yang selalu ada untuknya, Gou-chan. Orang yang nanti datang belakangan—maksudku orang-orang yang akan ditemuinya saat dia kuliah—akan kalah dengan orang yang terus bertahan padanya."

"Apa aku tetap bisa dekat dengannya sampai kapanpun? Ah, satu pertanyaan, Satsuki-chan," Gou menyela untuk minum sebentar, "Apa dia tidak terganggu?"

"Seperlunya saja," Satsuki mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum. "Apa selama ini dia pernah marah ketika kauikut menungguinya berenang sampai sore? Kalau tidak, nah, ini kesempatanmu."

Gou mengulum bibirnya. Matanya berhenti sejenak di jendela. Matahari sudah mulai turun. Sudah berapa jam sejak pulang sekolah, dia rasa sudah lama. Dan artinya selama itulah dia duduk-duduk bersama Satsuki di kafe tempat mereka pertama kali mengenal satu sama lain.

"Jadilah puzel yang selalu cocok untuknya di segala waktu," Satsuki mengangkat kepingan yang baru saja diambilnya, diperlihatkannya pada Gou. "Maka ketika kalian terpisah, itu artinya dia tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi karena kaulah bagian dirinya yang hilang."

"Cara menjadi puzel untuknya?"

Momo tertawa kecil, "Jadilah yang selalu ada," dia mengembalikan kata-kata sebelumnya. "Temani dia dan bantu dia untuk hal-hal kecil. Tapi, jaga jarakmu dan jangan sampai membuat Haruka-senpai tidak nyaman. Lakukan dengan tulus," Satsuki membungkukkan diri ke arah meja sedikit untuk berbisik, "Dan bukan dengan menggoda."

Gou diam sesaat, namun akhirnya menopangkan dagunya di kedua tangan dan menatap Satsuki lekat-lekat. Kemudian dia terkekeh, kelihatannya lega sekaligus mood riangnya telah kembali (hampir) sepenuhnya, "Apa Satsuki-chan juga menjadi puzel untuk Aomine-san?" dia kemudian menurunkan dua tangannya dan mengambil dua keping puzel yang berpasangan satu sama lain dari papan untuk diperlihatkan di depan Satsuki. "Seperti ini?"

Satsuki mengibaskan tangan di udara, "Mmmh, bukan seperti itu," ucapnya dengan santai kemudian memilah-milah kepingan lain, "Aku adalah potongan, sedangkan dia papannya. Aku terlalu banyak melakukan hal-hal untuknya. Mm, bukan cuma mengatur hidupnya sebagai pemain basket—tapi aku jugalah yang sering membangunkannya, mengerjakan PR-nya—ha, banyak, pokoknya!"

"Jadi kau seperti penyusun hidup Aomine-san?" Gou nyengir, dan dia tidak dapat menyembunyikannya.

"Kalau boleh berbangga hati, bisa dibilang begitu."

"Oh manisnya~"

"Hush," Satsuki lagi-lagi memainkan tangannya di udara, "Tapi kau—bahkan aku sendiri—tidak tahu, apakah kami papan puzel denngan judul 'Sepasang Sahabat' atau 'Teman Hidup'."

Gou memainkan salah satu kepingan di atas meja, memutar-mutarnya, "Satsuki-chan pilih yang mana, sebenarnya? A atau B?"

Satsuki mengembuskan napas sambil sedikit menunduk. "B."

"Tuh 'kaaan~" tunjuk Gou sambil tertawa.

"Iya, iya. Oke, kau menang. Terserah."

Gou cuma menggeleng, "Kita sama, kok," dia pun berkonsentrasi pada puzelnya lagi. "Um, omong-omong, Satsuki-chan—puzel ini boleh kupinjam? Untuk mengisi waktu sore-sore, sementara menemani Haruka-senpai besok. Besok adalah jadwal rutin berenang—walaupun dia sudah pensiun dari klub, dia tetap datang dan berenang sendirian sampai hampir malam ..."

"Tentu!"

* * *

Haruka tidak mengusir ketika tahu Gou menolak ajakan Makoto dan yang lain untuk pulang bersama. Alih-alih, gadis itu mengambil tempat di sisi samping kolam renang beserta dengan tas, snack dan sebuah papan puzel besar dengan isinya yang langsung dihamburkannya begitu saja di tepian kolam.

Gou memasang _earphone _ di salah satu telinganya dan mulai mengisi waktu dengan apa yang mulai dia sukai. Walaupun sudah menyelesaikan tiga perempatnya dengan Satsuki kemarin, puzel ini tetap menyenangkan untuknya. Terlalu rumit dan terlalu besar, namun tidak membuat cepat bosan.

"Kou."

Gou masih asyik bermain.

"Kou."

Masih belum.

"Kou—"

"—Eh? Y-ya, senpai?"

"Kenapa tidak pulang?"

"Aku manajer," jawab Gou sambil menyusun, tanpa melihat ke arah Haruka. Namun, ada senyuman tipis di bibirnya. "Dan aku harus memastikan bahwa semua anggota klub baik-baik saja sampai jam latihan selesai."

"Tapi aku sudah bukan anggota klub. Pulanglah."

Gou menoleh, "Senpai akan selalu jadi tanggung jawabku. Karena—"

_Tuk_. Tangan Gou yang sedang bergerak dengan tak sengaja menjatuhkan salah satu kepingan. Haruka tidak melihatnya karena sedang memandangi air yang berada di telapak tangannya, tetapi Gou menyadarinya segera.

"Kepingannya!" dia menjangkau sambil membungkuk—

—tetapi sayangnya tangannya yang menopang dirinya, yang berada di ujung kolam terpeleset karena permukaan yang sangat licin, dia kehilangan pegangan dan tercebur ke kolam.

Semua orang terdekatnya tentu tahu bahwa Gou tidak bisa berenang.

"Ugh," dia mencoba bertahan sambil berdiri, walau dia tidak bisa menjangkau dasar kolam dengan ujung kakinya , dia mencoba berjalan di dalam air dan merentangkan tangannya untuk mengambil benda itu. Gerakannya yang gegabah karena cukup panik berada di dalam air menimbulkan gelombang yang menghanyutkan potongan puzel itu lebih jauh lagi.

Gelombang terasa semakin mengerikan seolah di lautan. Separuh wajah Gou tenggelam dalam air, kemudian yang dia sadari berikutnya adalah tubuhnya yang ditangkap kemudian melayang. Dan sedikit diangkat sehingga dia bisa menghirup udara segar lagi. Dia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, menarik napas secara tiba-tiba dalam jumlah besar. Ada trauma mendadak yang membuatnya takut melihat ke bawah, namun tahu-tahu dia sudah didudukkan di tepi kolam dengan kaki yang menjuntai ke air.

Gou harus mengatur napasnya dulu sebelum berterima kasih. Dia meredakan kepanikannya dengan memejamkan mata beberapa saat.

Lalu ketika dia akan mengucapkannya, ternyata Haruka sudah kembali ke hadapannya dengan sepotong karton kecil yang sudah basah.

"Ugh ... maaf merepotkanmu, _senpai_ ..." dia meringis pelan.

"Jangan nekat."

"... Iya, maaf ..."

"Ini milikmu," Haruka menaruhnya di pangkuan Gou. "Kaubisa mengatakan tolong."

"... Ah, iya. Terima kasih sekali lagi ... dan maaf."

"Aku tidak menerima permintaan maafmu," Haruka masih mengapung di depan kaki Gou. "Asal kaulanjutkan kata-katamu tadi."

Gou mengerutkan keningnya, "Yang ... mana?"

"Tanggung jawabmu. Aku. Alasanmu."

Gelombang kolam sepertinya agak mengguncang kepala Gou sehingga dia butuh waktu cukup lama untuk mengingatnya. Dan ketika dia mengingatnya, dia mencoba untuk menghindar dari tatapan Haruka namun Haruka sudah meletakkan kedua tangannya di lutut Gou, dan mengujarkan keinginan untuk menunggu lewat keping biru yang cahayanya lurus untuk Gou.

"Karena ... yah," Gou menarik napas, "Senpai adalah orang yang berharga untukku."

Haruka diam saja, namun naik ke tepian kolam dan duduk di samping Gou, dengan jarak yang nyaris nol.

"Terima kasih."

Lalu sebuah tangan berada di atas tangan. Hanya sebentar, tapi cukup untuk membuat Gou terperangah dan menatap tanpa berkedip. "S-senpai?"

Tangan itu sekarang digenggam—yang awalnya Gou kira akan dilepas begitu saja.

Lalu Haruka menyelam lagi setelah sempat menerbangkan Gou ke angkasa fantasinya. Dan Gou tertinggal dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka, namun kemudian dia mengubahnya menjadi senyuman.

"Sama-sama, senpai," bisiknya, sambil menggoyangkan kaki di dalam air.

* * *

"Kau harus dengar ceritaku soal puzelmu tadi sore! Aku benar-benar harus berterimakasih pada puzelmu dan kau yang sudah meminjamkannya, Satsuki-chan!"

"Apa? Apa? Kenapa?!"

Hingga tengah malam, mereka menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk dua hal: cerita soal kejadian tadi sore dari Gou dan analisa kemungkinan juga perkiraan akan apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka selanjutnya dari Satsuki.

* * *

A/N: tentu saja, akan ada lanjutannya! insya Allah secepetnya ya wwww menulis gou-momoi dan cerita cinta anak SMA itu rasanya ... menyegarkan kepala (iya yang bukan anak SMA lagi iya iya)


End file.
